Tsubasa reservoir chronicle free
by Spinelgirl
Summary: Las aventuras de Xiaolang en el mundo de las tres lunas, ¿quién sera ella, tiene ella realmente la pluma de Sakura, capitulo 2 ya disponible, Dejen reviews por favor.
1. El mundo de las tres lunas

Tsubasa reservoir chronicle

By Spinelgirl:

Como siempre decir que ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes ( a excepción de algunos) son de mi pertenencia, todos pertenecen a las CLAMP.

Capitulo 1: El mundo de las tres lunas.

Ya era oscuro, los pájaros se refugiaban de la siempre puntual noche, todo parecía seguir el curso normal diario, pero de pronto un torbellino apareció en medio la frondosa pradera. El torbellino, parecía hecho de agua y de él salieron cuatro personas: La primera era un chico de no más de 15 años, de cabello castaño despeinado, armado con una hermosa espada y de mirada decidida (Xiaolang), tras de él cogida de su mano havia un chica de su misma edad de cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes esplendidos (Sakura), tal como esmeraldas. La chica parecía nerviosa pero inmediatamente el chico le dirigió una mirada de apoyo y esta sonrió agradecida. Tras ellos aparecieron los dos individuos restantes , el uno alto de cabellos rubios revueltos y de ojos azules como el cielo ( Fye) , el otro más robusto y de ojos marrones intensos( Kurogane), su cara más seria reflejaba su poco humor para lo que quedaba de día, sobre su cabeza se posaba un extraño ser , parecido a un conejo blanco( Mokona).

El sol acabó de caer y en el cielo se contemplaban las tres luminosas lunas, la una de luz roja, la otra blanca, i la última con un resplandor azul marino.

- La noche a caído, deberíamos buscar un refugio - dijo Xiaolang mirando detenidamente la pradera donde se hallaban.

- tengo hambre… ¡¡quiero comer!- replicaba Mokona dando saltos sobre la cabeza de Kurogane que cada vez estaba más rojo de ira.

- ¡¡Quieres parar de saltar maldito bicho blanco!- gritó con rabia Kurogane e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que bajara.

Mokona dio un salto y se posó sobre la cabeza de Fye que la acarició delicadamente.

- Kurogane es malo conmigo…, es muy poco sensible y no me respeta en absoluto- se quejó a Fye con ojos llorosos.

- ¡Pero que…!- se quejó Kurogane ante estas acusaciones.

- Vamos Kurorin no seas tan malo con Mokona- le dijo Fye con una sonrisa- no ves que es una monada- pero Kurogane no pensaba eso y lo miró con impaciencia mientras Mokona se mofaba de él .

El grupo avanzaba por la pradera que no parecía tener fin, pasaba el tiempo pero ellos seguían caminando por esa extensión de hierba infinita.

- ¿Crees que en este mundo sólo hay hierba y más hierba?- preguntó Sakura preocupada por no encontrar pueblo alguno en su caminata.

- No creo, pero hay mundos tan extraños y sorprendentes que nunca sabes con que te encontrarás- le contestó Xiaolang visiblemente calmado- ¿Sabes, una vez con mi padre lleguemos a un poblado bajo tierra, no tenían sol pero utilizaban las luces que producían unas extrañas setas, ¿no crees que era un lugar extraño?- dijo Xiaolang y su mirada se entristeció al recordar su difunto padre, que aunque no fuese su padre biológico, lo quería como a tal.

- Si, debía de ser un lugar sorprendente, me gustaría verlo- le dijo Sakura con una dulce sonrisa.

-Cuando esto acabe te llevaré – le dijo Xiaolang algo más alegre.

- ¿De verdad?

- Te lo prometo.

- ¡Vale!- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban caminando pero al fin llegaron a una gran plana en el medio de la cual se hallaba un profundo lago de aguas cristalinas.

- Bueno, almenos podremos beber agua- afirmó alegremente Fye acercándose al lago y tomando un trago- ¡Puaff!

Fye escupió todo el líquido que había tragado y sacó la lengua fuera mientras sus compañeros se acercaban a él.

-¿Que te pasa Fye?

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Eso te pasa por beber de lo primero que ves.

- ¿Esta malo?

Demasiadas preguntas para ser contestadas detenidamente, por eso, Fye solo señalo el lago con repugnancia y añadió "ecs".

Kurogane metió un dedo en el agua y se lo acercó a la nariz:

- Esto no es agua- los demás se lo quedaron mirando menos Fye que estaba demasiado concentrado tapándose la boca para evitar la "expulsión de más líquidos"- Huele a…, a quemado.

- ¡A quemado!- dijeron todos sorprendidos.

- Si…

-Hughs…-seguía quejándose Fye esta vez con las manos en la barriga.

- Fye…, ¿i ahora que hacemos?- dijo Sakura agachándose junto a Fye .

- No se…,¿Fye que te duele?- preguntó Xiaolang confuso.

Fye le miró y retorciéndose en el suelo dijo.

- Todo.

Xiaolang se quedó en blanco y Kurogane explotó de rabia .

- ¡¡¡¡Dejádmelo a mi ya veréis, con un buen espadazo se le irán todos los males!- gritaba Kurogane empuñando su espada, y siendo retenido por Xiaolang mientras Mokona saltaba en el suelo" ¡Kurorin esta furioso!"

Allí se estaba formando un tremendo caos hasta que:

- ¡¡ Que hacéis junto al lago sagrado!

Sorprendidos se giraron para saber de donde provenía dicha voz. Pero no vieron a nadie, extrañados se miraron entre ellos.

-¡¡ A donde miráis panda de maleducados, estoy aquí, aquí !

Esta vez habían podido percibir que la voz venía de abajo y miraron a sus pies, allí encontraron una especie de anciana de no más de 20 centímetros, de pie ante ellos, con un posado serio. Los muchachos se sorprendieron y dieron un paso hacía atrás, menos Fye que seguía retorciéndose en el suelo.

- ¿Quie…, Quien sois?- preguntó con curiosidad Xiaolang observando la diminuta anciana.

- Primeramente debería preguntar quien sois vosotros puesto que estáis invadiendo territorio sagrado- le contestó severamente la anciana.

-Me llamo Xiaolang, soy un viajante de otro mundo, ellos son mis compañeros, Sakura, Fye, Kurogane, y Mokona, venimos a cumplir una misión.

-¿Viajantes dices?

- S…Si – contestó Xiaolang nervioso ante la actitud inflexible de la anciana.

- ¿Y que misión es esa?

- Eso es asunto nuestro, ¿no cree?- le contesto Kurogane de mala gana" ¿porque se tenía que meter tanto en la vida de los demás?" pensó.

La anciana los miró un momento y acto seguido se envolvió en una extraña luz celeste.

Los chicos se apartaron aún más y cerraron los ojos a causa de la intensa luz, cuando los abrieron vieron que la anciana seguía frente a ellos, pero ya no media 20 centímetros,¡ su talla era normal !

- Bien, como veo que realmente no habéis venido aquí con mala fe, os perdono, pero si sois tan amables, acompañadme, este sitio no es lugar para la "gente normal"- les dijo sin dejar tiempo a las muchas preguntas que la asaltaban- además vuestro amigo necesita ayuda- dijo mirando a Fye que seguía con la lengua fuera- supongo que habrá bebido del líquido solar…

Los chicos siguieron la anciana, Fye pero, tuvo que viajar subido a la espalda de Kurogane.

- Eres… muy… fuerte… Kurorin…- decía Fye entre ataques de nauseas.

- No hables más o aún me vomitaras encima- le dijo Kurogane con voz autoritaria, al igual que la madre que riñe a su hijo por hacer alguna travesura.

Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña cabaña, de aspecto viejo y no muy grande, Xiaolang se planteó si ciertamente cabrían todos allí dentro pero rectificó al entrar dentro y observar que extrañamente por dentro parecía el triple de espaciosa.

- Al rubio ponlo encima la cama – ordenó la anciana a Kurogane señalando la mullida cama del fondo – los demás id a la mesa, me imagino que tendréis hambre- dijo después de observar las caras de los chicos al oler el caldo que cocía en la chimenea.

Una vez estuvieron todos sentados alrededor de la amplia mesa, la anciana les comenzó a servir un caldo de color fucsia.

- Comed tranquilos, es muy rico- les dijo la anciana mirando las caras extrañadas de los chicos.

La primera en probarlo fue Sakura y esta cerro los ojos por lo cual ,sus amigos aún miraron el caldo con peor cara, pero después de tragarlo sus ojos se abrieron y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara

¡Es muy dulce!- dijo alegremente.

Así pues sus compañeros empezaron a comer y todos acabaron con caras de satisfacción por la perfecta dulzura del caldo, todos menos Fye que estaba tumbado en la cama y los miraba con envidia, a pesar de su dolor, tenia hambre. La anciana que notó la mirada hambrienta de Fye se acercó a el con un baso lleno de una sustancia amarillenta.

Toma esto es para ti, bébetelo todo- dijo la anciana acercándole el baso.

Fye tragó un poco de esa sustancia y una sensación de frió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Todo- insistió la anciana fijándose en los ojos de Fye por los cuales se asomaban lágrimas.

Finalmente Fye se bebió toda esa sustancia que ya podía ser hielo disfrazado de líquido amarillo, entonces notó como un profundo sueño se apoderaba de él, y su cabeza cayó sobre la almohada, todo él preso de un sueño.

¿!Que le ha pasado ¡?- preguntó Xiaolang algo exaltado desde la mesa viendo como su compañero se había desplomado.

Tranquilo muchacho, solo le he dado un somnífero para que descanse, lo que tiene no es nada grave, solo necesita descansar, pero eso le pasa por beber liquido solar.

¿Qué es eso del líquido solar?- preguntó con curiosidad Sakura.

Es el liquido que hay dentro el lago sagrado- respondió la anciana secamente.

¡¡¡¡Y que es el lago sagrado entonces!- gritó Kurogane cansado de las respuestas tan poco explicativas de la anciana.

yo me llamo Kiria y soy la sacerdotisa del lago sagrado- le contestó la anciana.

¡¡¡¡¡y quien te ha preguntado eso!- le gritó Kurogane aún más enfadado- ¡¡yo te he preguntado por el lago¡¡

¡Pero por algo se ha de empezar no, y deja ya de gritar maleducado!- le contestó Kiria y le tiró una de sus zapatillas que le fue a para justa en la cara provocando burlas por parte de Mokona "¡Kurorin tiene una huella en la cara!".

Bien, primeramente les diré que este mundo recibe el nombre de Muuyan. Si miran el cielo podrán observar tres lunas- decía señalando el cielo por la ventana como si fuese una guía turística.

¡Es cierto!- dijo Sakura mirando el cielo- pero tienen diferentes brillos.

La roja representa el amor, la blanca la valentía y la azul el dolor, cuando nace un bebe, lo primero que se hace es mirar el cielo, si aquella noche brilla más la roja podremos decir que el infante tendrá un vida repleta de amor i felicidad.

Vaya, vaya…- decía Xiaolang mirando las lunas.

Y el lago…- decía Kurogane con impaciencia.

El lago…- Kiria se quedó un momento pensativa- os lo explicare por la mañana.

Todos se quedaron en blanco menos Kurogane que nuevamente exploto de rabia y volvió a recibir otra zapatilla de la anciana que completaba el par.

Así pues decidieron descansar con la esperanza de que al amanecer Kiria les contara la verdadera naturaleza del lago.

Continuara…

Bueno, espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo, no soy muy buena en esto de las historias pero hago lo que puedo. Sobretodo no se olviden de mandarme reviews para saber si es de su agrado. Ahora mismo voy a empezar el capitulo 2 y espero este listo para de aquí a unos días (intentare que no sean muchos).

Gracias.

Spinelgirl


	2. Xiaolang y el lago sagrado

Tsubasa reservoir chronicle

By Spinelgirl:

Como siempre decir que ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes ( a excepción de algunos) son de mi pertenencia, todos pertenecen a las CLAMP.

Capitulo 2: Xiaolang y el lago sagrado.

El alba se acercaba pero una figura ya salió de la pequeña cabaña, Xiaolang con mirada perdida se acercaba a un pequeño manantial de los alrededores.

Se sentó en la orilla aún con la mirada perdida hasta que una voz lo devolvió al mundo físico.

No te preocupes, pronto la encontraremos, ya veras- dijo una voz grave tras él.

Era Kurogane, que estaba sentado a la sombra de un inmenso árbol, le acompañaba su inseparable espada.

Ya pero…-empezó a decir Xiaolang con voz triste- desde que llegamos Mokona no ha notado nada, tal vez no…

El lago-dijo Kurogane con gran seguridad en sus palabras.

¿Crees que la pluma se encuentra en el lago?-dijo Xiaolang algo curioso.

No estoy del todo seguro, pero creo que hay alguna relación, en ese lago hay algo….-y su mirada se torno más siniestra- lo se.

Xiaolang miró el suelo, buscando fuerzas, ya hacía casi tres meses que empezó la búsqueda de las plumas y cada batalla había sido más dura que la anterior, ¿qué nuevos desafíos le esperaban?- Sakura, té salvaré, lo juro- se decía a si mismo- no te voy a abandonar.

Los dos aventureros volvieron a la cabaña, allí ya estaban todos despiertos y sirviéndose el desayuno, incluso Fye que después de unas largas horas de sueños se levantó como nuevo.

Adelante, ¡mira que sois tardones, os estábamos esperando!-replicaba Kiria desde la chimenea donde volvía a hervir un misterioso caldo, esta vez de color naranja.

Es que estábamos dando una vuelta y…-intentó excusarse Xiaolang pero Kurogane se metió por medio (Nunca te excuses ante nadie, teníamos cosas de que hablar y punto.).

Jou… Kurorin fuisteis a platicar sin mi- dijo Fye sujetándose del cuello de Kurogane y poniendo cara triste.

Si , ¿y?

No puede ser porque me haces esto a mi, ¿yo que te he hecho?- dijo Fye sentándose en un rincón y haciéndose el ofendido mientras Mokona lo intentaba animar.

¡¡¡¡No seas exagerado, estabas durmiendo!- replicó Kurogane con rabia ante el comportamiento de su compañero.

Xiaolang se sentó y Sakura servicialmente le sirvió una taza de caldo naranja.

Gracias- le dijo Xiaolang algo sonrojado.

Sakura le contestó con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

¿Pudisteis dormir al final?- Le preguntó Sakura con preocupación.

Xiaolang se quedó en blanco por unos instantes, así que lo había notado, la verdad es que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, un extraño sueño se le aparecía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, y en él se le aparecía Sakura, pero no era la misma, era Sakura y a la vez no lo era, no llegaba a comprenderlo del todo.

Si- mintió Xiaolang con la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

Bien- le dijo Sakura alegremente- porque si estas mal dímelo, haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte, no se quien eres- la voz de Sakura se volvió más lenta y a Xiaolang le cambió la mirada- no te recuerdo para nada pero se que eres muy importante y no se porque, se que algún día lo sabré, pero hasta entonces te quiero ayudar al máximo.- Acabó de decir con un amable sonrisa a lo que Xiaolang le contestó con una cariñosa mirada.

Todos empezaron a comer, el curioso caldo naranja, de gusto algo amargo y unas extrañas pastas deliciosas, todos tenían la mirada clavada en la anciana Kiria y en el momento en que esta se decidiera a contarles la verdad del lago sagrado.

Finalmente Kiria se aclaró la garganta y todos se pusieron tensos.

Creo que ha llegado el momento de contarles lo que tanto desean- dijo en tono solemne mientras todo el grupo de aventureros la miraba con impaciencia.

La verdad es que tengo 126 años, ¿no los aparento verdad?- dijo la anciana con orgullo.

Todos quedaron parados y en blanco ante el comentario de la anciana, hasta que Fye decidió intervenir.

- Si que es verdad que no los aparenta – le dijo Fye alegremente ( ¡Plof!)- ¡AU, ¿Pero que te pasa Kuropipo?

¡¡¡¡ No se supone que nos había de explicar la historia del lago y no su vida!- saltó Kurogane furioso.

¿Y por eso me has pegado a mi?- le replicó Fye fregándose la cabeza donde Kurogane le había pegado- últimamente estas muy agresivo.

¡¡¡¡Encima de contarnos su vida tu vas y le sigues el rollo!- le replicó esta vez Kurogane a Fye que lo miró con una sonrisa mientras seguía fregándose la cabeza- A ver vieja nos cuenta o no lo del lago.

¡¡Poff!

Esta vez fue la tapa de la olla la que se estampó contra la cara de Kurogane, que quedo semiinconsciente en su silla.

¡¡No me llames vieja, pedazo de maleducado!- le gritó Kiria irritada- un poco de respeto a los mayores…- y prosiguió con la misma solemnitud que antes- Bien ,el lago sagrado es un lago al que solo pueden acceder los escogidos por él, yo soy su sacerdotisa y me ocupo de que nadie usurpe ese lugar sagrado.

¿Y que hay del liquido…?-dijo Xiaolang con curiosidad.

El liquido solar como su nombre indica proviene del sol, más bien se podría decir que es el propio sol -todos se la miraron extrañados- Cuando oscurece el sol cae y cae en el lago, el sol deja de ser astro para convertirse en parte del lago, él es el liquido que lo cubre, durante el día es todo lo contrario, el liquido es el lunar, la luna cae al amanecer en el lago y forma el liquido lunar. Estos líquidos tiene diferentes propiedades y mucha gente va tras ellos, pero no podemos permitir que lo consuman descaradamente sino, llegaría el día en que se acabarían y no tendríamos ni sol ni luna, por eso mismo lo guardamos.

¿Lo guardáis, ¿hay más gente aparte de ti que protege el lago?- preguntó Sakura.

Por supuesto que la hay, aparte de mí hay tres sacerdotisas más y…-su voz se volvió más grave- También esta "ella".

¿"Ella", ¿quién es?- preguntó Kurogane algo tenso.

"Ella"es la señora del lago, ella es la protectora suprema del lago, habita dentro del lago y nadie la ha visto nunca ni sabe su autenticó nombre, solo seguimos sus ordenes a partir de lo que su voz nos dicta desde dentro del lago- dijo Kiria gravemente- por eso no os aconsejo ir al lago, si no sois elegidos, quien sabe que os puede hacer…

Su poder es muy grande- dijo Mokona con el rostro serio.

Cierto, ella es capaz de dominar todo el lago incluido sus alrededores- dijo Kiria con cierta preocupación- y últimamente se ha vuelta más poderosa, y no se el porque.

Xiaolang y Kurogane se miraron con decisión, seguro que se trataba de la pluma.

Debemos ir- dijo Xiaolang con valentía.

No podéis, ya os he dicho que "ella"…- comenzó a decir Kiria pero Kurogane le corto.

Sabemos que es, lo que la esta haciendo más poderosa- le dijo Kurogane con mirada serena.

Kiria quedó en silencio y miró a Xiaolang y después a Sakura que jugueteaba con Mokona.

Soñaste con ella verdad…- le dijo Kiria en voz baja.

Si…

Entonces es tu destino, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo, lo que esta predicho no se puede detener- dijo finalmente Kiria- toma llevaos esto, tu y tu amigo guerrero.- metió la su manó en una de las mangas de su larga túnica y sacó dos colgantes en forma de corazón de color verde.

Xiaolang los aceptó y los miró con extrañeza.

Son amuletos del corazón, él te guiara cuando te sientas perdido.

Gracias.- le dijo Xiaolang amablemente y se puso el suyo mientras se acercaba a Kurogane para entregarle el otro.

¿Preparado?- le dijo Xiaolang con una sonrisa.

Un ninja siempre lo esta- le respondió Kurogane con voz firme.

Bien.

Los dos aventureros salieron de la cabaña camino al sendero que llevaba al lago sagrado, acompañados por Mokona que no paraba de brincar sobre los hombros de Kurogane, ( ¡¡¡¡quieres parar ya bola de pelo blanca!).

En la cabaña despidiéndolos y deseándoles lo mejor estaban Sakura, Fye y Kiria.

¡¡Adelante muchacho!- le gritaba Sakura a Xiaolang que se encontraba ya en el sendero, este se giró y le sonrió.

Volveré – le dijo con una sonrisa.

"te esperare" se dijo Sakura a si misma mientras le despedía con el brazo.

¡¡¡Te haré una deliciosa cena Kuromun!- le gritaba Fye a Kurogane que se giró furioso ( ¡¡¡No me llames así!).

Mientras Kiria los miraba con cierta preocupación, recordaba la última orden de "ella" "dos vendrán a por mi, solo uno me abrirá el corazón". Esta profecía la tenía preocupada desde hacia días pero ahora lo veía claro, y ese uno era…

Después de una larga caminata los chicos llegaron al lago. Xiaolang se avanzó.

¡¡Sal del lago!- gritó Xiaolang con valentía mientras Kurogane se disponía a empuñar su espada, con Mokona sobre su cabeza observando el lago en busca de alguna pista sobre la pluma- ¡¡queremos hablar contigo!

Las aguas del lago se agitaron un débil alo de luz azul empezó a emerger de su interior, un mano surgió de entres las aguas, posteriormente unos cabellos castaños se asomaron, poco a poco la señora del lago emergía de su interior. Xiaolang se quedó parado ante su imagen, no podía ser…

Kurogane retrocedió y los ojos de Mokona se tornaron en posición "Mekyo".

Sakura…

Continuara…

Bueno, ya estoy aquí con el segundo capitulo. Por favor dejen reviews, que tampoco cuesta tanto, lo digo por saber su opinión, me gustaría saber si les gusta o no.

Seguramente de aquí a unos días suba la tercera parte…, en ella se descubrirá todo sobre la señora del lago y la pluma, espero os este gustando (repito dejen reviews T T ).

Hasta la próxima.

Dew

Spinelgirl.


End file.
